Mensaje
by Paulita Granger
Summary: Porque cuando ella vio que el mensaje era de él…sabía que dolería y mucho... [Dramione][One shot]


Ninguno de los personajes son míos, bla, bla, bla...sólo la historía...triste, Dramione y one shot...disfruten!

* * *

Hermione abrió el sobre lentamente, tan lento y lánguido que se dijo que se dormiría en el proceso, pero no quería y quería a la vez, quería leer y prefería no enterarse nunca, prefería no verle o verle siempre a su lado, y cualquiera de las dos, sabía que dolería y mucho…

Tembló levemente al comenzar a leer.

Reprimió una lágrima, y luego otra y luego otra, apretó las mandíbulas con fuerza, tratando de parecer lo más calmada posible, pero supo al momento que no podría disimular, no frente a Harry que la miraba como si se iría a desmayar de un momento a otro.

Sintió su corazón encogerse y gemir de dolor, de angustia. Percibió como su estómago se contrajo y todo pareció perder sentido.

Quería llorar, a gritos si fuera posible, sin que nadie le preguntase, sin que nadie le dijera que debía o no hacer, quería ser libre y por una vez, tan sólo una, pensar en ella, en su dolor, auto compadecerse por horas, sólo ese día, sólo esa tarde.

Salió del comedor y no le importó dejar la carta tirada a su paso.

Sólo quería salir, escapar, huir, demostrar que no era valiente, que no era fuerte, que era tan humana como los demás, con los mismo o peores defectos que los otros, que sentía y en algunas oportunidades tanto y tan fuerte, que pensaba o afirmaba tal vez, que moriría de dolor, de pena, de enojo que se transformaba en frustración.

Se sentó en el pasto y mirando el cielo, que se lucía borroso por sus lágrimas saladas, le rogó mudamente que lloviera, con relámpagos, centellas y truenos, que nunca parara, porque sólo así podría sacarse ese nudo que tenía en la garganta que la asfixiaba, que la carcomía, que por más que tomaba y tomaba aire, sus pulmones se rehusaban a llenarse, porque el dolor que la consumía se sentía como pequeños escalofríos, que llevaban pequeñas vibraciones punzantes desde el cuello hasta la punta de los pies.

Porque se había jurado olvidarlo, lo había intentado Dios sabe que sí, que le prometió entre lágrimas antes de dormir que lo olvidaría, que nunca más lo vería como ese hombre al que su estúpido corazón había decidido amar.

Negó con la cabeza y sonrió tan fríamente que si alguien la hubiese visto se le hubiera helado la sangre…porque ese sufrimiento la hacía ponerse así, tan vulnerable, tan expuesta, tan NO ella.

Porque pese a todo, pese a las sonrisas, a los abrazos, a sus palabras crueles, a su cara sin gestos, a su manía de no dejarse tocar, a sus contestaciones, lo quería con cada uno de los pedazos de su roto y resquebrajado corazón.

Porque no entendía por qué, y se lo repetía una y otra vez, que tendría que haber sido más fuerte, más perspicaz, pero no se puede luchar contra el amor, porque es el doble de fuerte, porque no piensa, no razona, sólo llega y se estaciona devastando a su paso lo que este en su camino.

Porque sabía, y cómo sabía, que todo lo que le decían de él, le dolía, en el fondo, en orgullo, en ese orgullo de pareja que nunca pudo compartir, en esa alegría en el otro que nunca pudo expresar, en ese amor, que aunque todos los sabían, era un secreto a media voz del que no se quería convencer, porque el sólo hecho de decirlo en voz alta, quemaba, corroía, agujereaba, dejando un camino tortuoso de heridas que escocen y mucho.

Porque su sonrisa, sensual, pícara y auto suficiente, la dejaba en stand by, petrificada anonadada, al igual que su perfume, su cabello siempre tirado hacia atrás o tal vez, salvaje e indómito.

Porque la conquistó sin querer o queriendo tal vez, nunca lo supo, nunca pudo inferirlo.

Por eso, cuando pateó el suelo, levantó su mentón y miró el cielo con odio y determinación, todos sabrían que ella, Hermione Granger, estaba decidida a no volver a amar a ningún otro.

Sabrían que no cedería a ninguna palabra suave y melosa, ninguna sonrisa. Que prohibiría a su corazón palpitar desaforadamente esperando volver a verlo, a su estómago dar un vuelco, a sus manos y sus rodillas temblar débilmente al sentirle cerca, porque ahora había llegado al límite, a ese conocido término donde ya no se siente, ya no se diferencia una cosa de otra, donde el sabor se volvió amargo, donde nada importa, donde la indiferencia y el frío que trata de imponer la razón al corazón para evitar sanar heridas sangrantes, empieza a surtir efecto.

** 0o0o0o0o0**

Cuando Harry vio la nota, supo que todo cambiaría, que Hermione nunca más preguntaría si le miró o no, jamás volvería a temblar de expectación, en la vida volvería a ver sus ojos brillar inocentemente, a su boca fruncirse en un último intento de contener las lágrimas.

Él supo entonces que su amiga, no se permitiría nunca más volver a sentir amor.

Avanzó por el comedor con paso lento, como quien sigue a una marcha hacia un Santuario, y aunque cuando quiso recordar cómo llegó allí, ya estaba cerca del lago, buscándola.

Más no le importó…sólo abrió la mano lentamente y dejó que la nota se escurriera entre sus dedos… rozando el césped grácilmente, descansando sobre la hierba tan inocentemente ignorante de lo que causó, que se alegró cuando escuchó la primera gota caer sobre el papel, humedeciéndolo, borrando su cruel contenido, su vil mensaje de rechazo impregnado en cada letra, escritas al vuelo, sin pensar en todo lo que desencadenarían tan breves palabras.

* * *

Bueno he aquí, algo que salió el día de hoy, un día que comenzó muy bien y luego gracias a un mensaje, todo se volvió gris.

Creo que ya sabrán de quien estaba enamorada Hermione, sólo él puede ser tan cruel…pero al parecer, no siempre estuvieron separados, al parecer ella fue su confidente y por eso, siente toda esa inmensidad de cosas por Draco.

Les dejo, si les gustó, disgustó, dejen un review…ya saben animan…besitos!


End file.
